


Love Flu

by Not_Jazz



Series: Keith and his pining heart [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance the Care Taker, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro has a good sense of humor, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: Every fiber of his body was screaming in agony. His heart was racing, he couldn’t stop sweating but he felt like ice, and every every step forward was like swimming in tar.He needed something. Or someone.“Lance”“Keith, dude, why are you on the floor?”Or,Keith gets sick, and doesn't know how to deal with it. Lance to the rescue!





	Love Flu

Keith felt like death. 

This, this is how he died.

Every fiber of his body was screaming in agony. His heart was racing, he couldn’t stop sweating but he felt like ice, and every every step forward was like swimming in tar. 

He needed something. Or someone. 

“Lance,” he tried to shout, but only came out as a hoarse whisper.

Lance was walking away from him. But no! Keith needed to tell him. Needed to let Lance know what he was feeling before he kicked the bucket. 

“Lance!” he tried again, voice cracking.

Lance spun around, “Keith?”

Keith swore Lance was glowing, so pretty. There was a legit halo around this man. 

“Keith, dude, why are you on the floor?” Lance asked, hand on his hip and eyebrow raised, “Are you ok?”

“I’m dying, Lance,” Keith coughed out.

“What?!”

“I’m dying,” Keith fell forward, catching himself on his hands, “And I need to tell you-”

“Nope! No, no!” Lance rushed forward, trying to lift up the other boy, “We’re going to the infirmary right now.”

“No, Lance,” Keith coughed again, “You’ll catch it.”

Lance paused, turning to look at the other, “Keith...do you have the flu or something?”

“What?”

Lance reached for the others forward, touching it with the back of his hands--god, that felt good--and then touched his own forehead.

“You have a slight fever,” Lance sighed, “You really scared me for a second. Let’s get you in bed, and then I can ask Hunk to make you soup and let Shiro know there’ll be no training for you.”

“No, Lance, wait,” Keith tried to struggle against the other, to stand on his own two feet and not get dragged back, “I need to tell you that-”

“Nope!” Lance gave a small smile, “Tell me when you’re not falling asleep in my arms, ok?” Lance gave a small wink as he walked.

Keith scowled, “But...I’ll be dead.”

Lance looked unamused, “Keith...have you never gotten a cold before?”

Keith blinked, “well…”

“Keith!”

“I was like five!”

“Oh my god…”

 

Keith isn’t really sure what happened between finding Lance and being forced back into bed. Lance had literally shoved him into his bed, forcing the covers over him, and a cool compress on his head. 

Lance fluttered around for like...ten minutes, trying to remember if you are supposed to sweat out the sickness or not feed the fever with more heat. In the end, he tried for both and ran to get Shiro.

He had no idea why he called Shiro. He was just as useless.

In fact, as soon as Shiro came in--ordering Lance to leave and get Coran for medicine and also ask Hunk to make soup--he just started laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on the floor.

“Oh great, I’m dying and you’re laughing,” Keith huffed, “I’m going to haunt you so bad.”

“You scared Lance half to death, I thought you were injured or something,” Shiro said, recomposing himself and wiping away a tear, “but no, you just can’t figure out your own body.”

Keith groaned, “Just leave me here to die.”

“And miss out on you being all dramatic? No way,” Shiro’s smile softened as he headed to the bed, feeling Keith’s forehead with his human hand, “Welp, you definitely have a fever.”

“Yes, I’ve been told,” Keith huffed, “I think I’d rather be dying.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “You’ll feel better after some fluids and medicine.”

Keith sighed, closing his eyes. 

“So...maybe you got this sick because you’ve been bottling up your feelings?”      

“No way.”

“Keith...it’s been a few months now. We all know you two like each other. Don’t you think you should just...tell him?”

“Him first.”

Shiro gave that “disappointed dad” looked, “Keith.”

“Shiro.”

“Keith, you almost told him anyway.”

“Shiro, I thought I was on death's door.”

“Keith, please.”

“Shiro, no.”

“Lance, says hi,” Lance walked in, pills in hand and soup on a tray, “Whatsup bros?”

“Nothing,” Keith hisses quickly, “Nothing, right, Shiro?”

“Right,” Shiro sighed, “Well, Lance, since you already are contaminated, can you take care of Keith? I don’t want all our Paladins out of commission. And someone does have to take care of Keith while I explain things to Allura.”

“Yeah, of course boss man,” Lance smiled, “I’ve taken care of all my siblings! This will be a piece of cake.”

“Wait, Shiro,” Keith felt his heart race. Shiro was gonna leave him, weak and feeble, with his crush. For hours.

“Nope, Lance has it all covered, bye Keith,” Shiro winked and gave a small waive, “feel better!”

Keith grumbled, what a traitor. 

Lance sat down next to Keith on the bed, handing over the soup, “Think you can eat a little of the soup before the medicine? Coran says it’s a pain reliever and should reduce the fever. Should, being the key word. I had Pidge and Hunk double-check, they seemed certain it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Keith gave a slight nod, wincing when he realized the motion was painful, “Lance, it’s fine.”

Lance stopped, and slowly nodded, “Ah...Ok,” Keith saw him swallow, “Well, sit up so you can eat.”

Slowly, Keith moved up, hissing the whole way. As he tried to eat, there was some awkward silence. Like...neither of them knew what to do from here.

“So,” Lance started, “You really haven’t been sick since you were five?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I’ve been sick. Just...never really noticed.”

Lance knitted his brows together, “Never noticed?”

“Yeah, just powered through it and it never really got bad enough to stop me.”

“So what changed?”

Keith shrugged. Was it possibly the worry from Lance finding out about his crush? Or the painful feeling of maybe being rejected?

“Maybe space things.”

“Sure...space things.”

It was quiet again, and Keith couldn’t stomach the food anymore. He just wanted to feel better.

“Here, take this,” Lance handed over the little pill, “and then you can sleep and wake up feeling much better.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Keith said, not really thinking of what he was saying.

Lance blinked, “Do...you want me around?”

Keith pinched his lips, “Well...yeah. You’re my right-hand man, right?”

Lance smiled, “Of course. I’ll be here for you, always.”

Keith could not tell if it was the fever or a blush making him feel warm. But, Lance was also blushing and refusing to make eye contact, so that was a good sign, right?

Keith swallowed the pill quickly, and leaned back.

“All tucked in, I see,” Lance chuckled.

“Yeah...I guess.”

“When I took care of my little nephews and nieces when sick, they would whine and cry about back pain and feeling awful. So I would tuck them in extra, saying that the tighter the blankets, the less germs to get them. And then I would sing something silly and they would relax enough to ignore the pain and sleep,” Lance sighed, smiling, and looking off into the past.

“You miss them a lot, huh,” Keith mumbled.

“All the time,” Lance said, sobering up and frowning.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispered.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Lance gave a small smile and patted the others leg, “It just means I care about them. It’s better than not feeling anything, right?”

Keith gave a small smile, “Yeah, I guess.”

Lance nodded, “Ok, now sleep.”

Keith shuffled a bit, “Sing to me?”

“What?”

“Can you...sing me something?” 

Lance blushed, “I have a terrible voice.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Keith spat, “You are the best singer. And pretty.”

“What?”

Keith’s jaw dropped. The pills were...not having a good effect on him. He did not need to say that out loud! Damn illness!

“Ah, anyway, ok, I can sing,” Lance--bright red--cleared his throat, “I will sing.”

Lance started singing something, he thinks, from a musical. But it sounds good and sweet and suddenly he feels light and content. 

Before he’s fully out of it, he mumbles, “I love you and your voice...so much.”

And Keith thinks, he really does, hear Lance slowly say, “I love you to.”

 

Lance watched Keith sleep quietly until he knew the other was out cold. Quietly, he walks into the attached bathroom, and screams into his hands.

Looking into the mirror, he points at himself, “You said you’d tell him when he was not delusional. He won’t even remember this! God help me...I’m going to have to do this all over again!”

 

(The next day, Keith feels fine. Lance it still there...but now has a fever. So, he drags the other to his room, grabs the pills and the soup, and helps the other sleep. The others call is the Love Flu. Neither really talks about what was said. But..the air does seem to have changed.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been on my mind for a little while (since October) but I only recently was able to write anything down. I hope you enjoyed! I feel the ending might be rushed but...eh. Oh, and I was listening to Journey to the Past from the Anastasia musical if curious. But I left if open-ended if you want to think of a different song that'd fit better ;) Also, tell me what that song is! I'm curious
> 
> Read, comment, enjoy!
> 
> (And if you want more, come bother me on tumblr to --> jesswithane.tumblr.com)


End file.
